Legend of Zelda: Unsung Legends
by Veil of Rain
Summary: Our hero has been locked in darkness. But no longer will he have to fight alone. As trouble looms not far ahead, the question arises whether heroes can be made. Instead of just chosen.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda:**

_**Unsung Legends**_

By: Veil of Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own the LoZ series or any characters previously revealed in that world.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_The kingdom of Hyrule has been the center of many tales over the centuries since it's birth. Many of which involve a young hero, brandishing the blade known as 'Evil's Bane' and defeating a man known as the 'King of Darkness'. The magic of a princess assisting this young hero. These battles are magnificent, and rock the sheer fabric of the universe. And always, evil is thrown back into the thralls of its prison, not to be seen for another century. _

_It is rare when the assistance of others is truly praised in these stories. These characters who help the hero in his quest to rid the world of it's current evil. Yet, these people, these other beings are never truly recognized for their worth. Never do they become the legends that are enveloped by the triangle that created the world. The Tri-force had known only three throughout it's lifetime. _

_However in this day, the triangles will no longer be able to hold just three. The world will erupt in battle. In fact as we speak, it draws closer to the time of decision. Where is our hero then? One who is often of humble origin and strong of heart. The one who bares a triangle upon his left hand. A Tri-force symbolizing the hero who has crossed time, kept moons from falling, and traveled to other worlds. Always risking his life for the benefit of the world. Our hero, is alone, kept in a darkness that has held him for much a time now, darkening his heart. _

_In this tale, our young hero will need more than just himself to defeat his foes. That which threatens the world has returned sooner than expected. In this story the legends of those who have assisted in a hero's triumph will be told. Light will fight darkness. Darkness will breed evil. What comes of this, will be left to our hero. So now, we seek him out, deep in the depths of an island where he is bound by the darkness which he seeks to defeat. Freedom kept from him by the very people he has sought to save. With these words-"Our Legend shall be told..."_

* * *

The dust that danced through the dark underground filled one's lungs with every breath that was taken. The stench of rotting corpses, and decaying life permeated the air with a thick essence. The sound of moans and pleas for freedom could be heard climbing from the depths. Every being lost in its own shame, its own prison. The race which guards this place grunt and chuckle in self praise, knowing they keep these souls in their hell. Without care of what happens, or who lays below. They hold any as captive, as prisoner for crimes, letting them fade from existence in this hole.

However, within it's deepest center was the last bit of light that may ever exist here. The only being trapped, bound with the most powerful of magical chains on the island. Silent in his resolve. Only attempting escape, when the time is right.He knew, that time would be soon. As sharp sapphire eyes slowly were revealed from behind pale lids. His dark blond hair lengthy and a mess from his time as prisoner. His heart darkened by the cruelty of those he has saved. Yet his courage remains. It is finally time for _him_ to be free... Link.

Why is he here? The island of Tirenogue. A hellish prison designed for the worst criminals. The darkest of hearts are held here without chance of freedom. What crime has our young savior committed that has bound him to this place. Still, why does he believe he can be free. His heart, though darkened has not cast an evil shadow upon the world. This island's magic, which is sustained by crystals which need to be replenished every year, have finally grown to their weakest point. Now, as it permeates his body, his last bit of strength must be used to free himself. The remaining light in his heart, separating him from others here, is his only chance of escape.

Link raised his arms, the heavy weights pulling down his weakened form. With a powerful grunt he slammed them together, the magic reacting to one another. Slowly, the golden triangle upon his hand began to glow. But it's light was only a dim hue. Once again he brought his arms up, crashing them together. Magic circulating from his form, ignited in the chains. Several more attempts and with a thunderous crash he was thrown against the wall. A magical dispersion sending him flying. However, as his body slid down, he felt the weight gone. Looking down to find himself finally free. Link groaned a bit, unsure if the guards above had heard his escape or not. It did not matter. Slowly he pushed himself to stand, breathing calmly he stared forward, his escape laid ahead and above. Light, had become non-existent for the young man. Today that would change.

His clothes were tattered and dirty. His shoes were no more than material. Many would not recognize him anymore. But it was time, whether guilty or not, he would free himself. Without hesitation he rushed forward. The cries and moans of those who were prisoner filled his ears. But went unheard. There, the first guard. Link ducked behind a pillar quickly. The guard was already rushing to examine the noise from below. He could hear calls from above asking to know what had happened. Link waited as the guard ran by, then quickly followed after him with a light step. As if the most expert of assassins, Link followed this man like a shadow that could not exist down here. The guards wore goggles which allowed them to see beyond the darkness. Link, well he was different from normal people. The reason he could see through all this would remain to his knowledge. Still, he was weak from his imprisonment, trying to escape by rushing would be foolish.

The guard finally came to the depths where our young hero had been held. Only to be surprised when he was no longer there. Before he could mutter any words Link slammed a stone down upon his skull. Successfully incapacitating, or killing him. It did not matter, and at the moment, it became evident his heart was no longer the same. Quickly, he began to undress the fallen soldier. Upon removal, he could see skin marked with splotches of black. Scarred and torn, a body that seemed dead even when alive. Bulky and muscled, his weapon had been a lance. Link could not pull off the huge look, but perhaps the outfit could buy him time to move. After all, he knew not all were this way. But most were. Maybe he could pass for a woman guard in it. He did not look feminine, but under the outfit who would know.

Link had just killed a Tyren. The guards of this island known for their prowess in battle. Their ability to continue fighting despite pain. Personally cursed to guard this hellish prison forever. Their stamina remained energized for days making them useful. But, because of past crimes, they had been assigned to work here, or be killed altogether. Their choice was obvious. Still it did not concern Link as he finally began to dress.

Link pulled on the over sized pants. Then the upper robes slung on his form. Pulling up the large belt he strapped it tightly around him to fasten the clothing. Taking off the guards mask he could see it's twisted face. It lacked any lips. It's teeth sharp and dirty. Its eyes were three, and hair was thick and dry like a horse. Sighing, Link adorned the large helmet, letting him see through the darkness without the use of just his own eyes. Taking up the lance he swung it around a bit. Spinning and leaping with his body to test his mobility and attack. Good, he was still capable. However the size of the clothes and weapon felt strange, and did not look normal. Hopefully it would make no difference. Finally, he began to make his way up towards where he knew light would be. Confident, yet cautious. Higher and higher he rose until he came face to face with another guard.

"Hey, what happened down there? Where is..." Before he could finish the lance pierced his neck. Going through the air tube and killing the small life muscle that regulated a Tyren's body. Behind those goggles Link's blue orbs darkened in hate. Pulling the weapon from his throat, Link let the body of the Tyren fall. Wiping the blade clean on his corpse before climbing higher up. What seemed like an eternity finally ended when Link reached the exit tunnel. Sadly, irony seemed to live over him as night had already fallen. It seemed darkness would be his ally tonight. Standing not far from the entrance were two guards, one female, one male. Their chatter went on about something they would do tonight. Link heard words he would rather not have had in his head with the image of these too. Pushing the thought aside he walked out of the cave like nothing was wrong. When they questioned him he only raised his thumb. The two Tyren nodded and continued their conversation.

Link was actually a little surprised, normally they were more diligent. The women especially seemed to show intelligence. But if Tyren had something else in mind other than battle it might be carnal pleasures. After all, they were alone on this island. And that conversation he overheard said a lot. Link decided not to look back or linger too long. Still clutching the lance he headed for the docks. The path was almost empty, seeing as many were near the peak and center of the island. Preparing to refresh the Tirenogue crystals which powered the island's magic. No one ever expected anyone to escape. In fact this would be the first ever. Guards were here merely as courtesy, until now. Moving swiftly for the docks, it was soon that the alarm would arise. Apparently, someone had noticed the missing prisoner. He didn't look back, Link just began sprinting for the docks. Rushing towards the boat that looked the fastest and easiest to handle on your own. It was small, and had no weapons, but it would work. Quickly he leaped upon the vessel.

Pulling the cord on the mast so the sail descended. Using the lance he began pushing himself from the docks. Behind him he could hear the shouts of approaching Tyren guards. They would probably chase him on boat. Or he thought that until the whirring sound of the island's magic was heard. Quickly a storm began to form and the waters became rough and dangerous. A safety measure to keep criminals from escaping. Looking towards the waters ahead Link began steering the boat with the tiller . But of course he had little control against the tides. And the water was getting stronger. All this only to get another problem as a huge cannon ball hit the water less than a mile ahead of him. Cannons, from the island. The rule on Tirenogue- "If it runs... kill it."

The rain and winds punched Link, and sent his boat back and forth. Cannon shots only drew closer to where he was. Vision was almost nonexistent with how thick the storm was, yet their accuracy increased gradually. Though still he continued trying, barely able to push forward. But it was too late. Another sound of magic collecting was heard. This was more dangerous. Link looked back to see a crystal collecting power. Never had this been seen except once in a test. The island would assault you with a direct shot of magic. Killing you instantly. It was said to be able to pierce the ocean floor. Link knew his boat could not escape it. Turning he quickly jumped for the water, only to have the magic beam tear through his boat an instant after and send him flying before he even touched the water.

Link saw it for a brief moment, the light that turned the sky to day for a moment with a flash. The beam rushing deep into the ocean, making a tunnel in the water that did not fill instantly. Then he saw sky, then water, then sky. He was tumbling through the air, flying who knows how far. Before the thick slam of pain as he impacted the water rushed through his body. He tumbled below the oceans surface. But fought to gain balance and swim for the top. His muscles burned by now, pain attacked every inch of his body. But slowly he made his way to the surface, able to breathe as slowly he escaped the powerful storms.

Gradually, the world began to fade. But Link pushed. Using his legs to keep himself up and laying on his back to remain afloat. It was difficult, and drawing on all his strength but he tried. The Tyren helmet was long gone, and the lance as well. Soon he removed the large belt when he felt it causing him to sink. Link removed the shirt as well, so the clothes did not weigh him down. And tore the pants so he had at least some cover for his body.

Hopefully he would make it to the country that laid across from the island. Miles and miles away from Tirenogue. As he knew it, he would be dead very soon and swallowed by the ocean. Link, had made one last desperate attempt to escape his imprisonment. Even if he had not seen the sun, the moon was so beautiful, it's reflection turning his sapphire orbs a pale blue color. His thick blond hair floated in the calming water as he left the island perimeter. Link had escaped after more than a year of being held there. And any man who could do that, dead or alive, had his honor and a reputation that could not be taken from him. Too bad no one would ever know. Link at this point, would prefer his life. Honor and reputation was already lost for him.

Finally, what seemed like hours of floating and kicking, Link began to give in to fatigue. His eyes growing heavy, his breath shallow. The world began to fade, and soon he was enveloped in darkness. His body left to the control of the ocean, sure his story had come to its end.

* * *

"**HE WHAT!?**" The hoarse voice of the Tyren leader boomed from within his home. It was unfortunate for the group who had been forced to reveal the first escape ever in the history of Tirenogue. The Tyren leader was twice the size of any other Tyren. His woman stood not far from him. Just as infuriated. Though her build was not as large, she was almost as tall as he was. The reason for this was as leaders, the island empowered them. The small group quivering before them were afraid of nothing except the wrath of their commanders. Not only had someone escaped. But it had been the top criminal. Locked in the depths of the island. Volgor began to pace... or stomp. His wife Loorrata stood calmly. But the look in her eyes was even deadlier than her husband's. Death seemed to loom over the group who faced them.

"This... if this is known, we will be punished severely. Killed. Do you know how long we have been planning!? If it is ruined now by some... PUNK!" Volgor placed his hand on his head as he thought a moment. His face was even uglier than the others. Many black marks ran along his bumpy skin. His fangs were larger than any others. His nostrils flared in anger, his breath could be smelled around the room. Then he turned to his subordinates. Furious. "I should just kill you all right now."

His breathing was heavy as his torso rose and fell with every breath. Further emphasizing his fury. But, from behind came the sultry voice of his wife. "No one needs to know. The prisoners cannot see. And for all anyone knows he is dead. We saw the island beam." Volgor knew she was right. He smiled before he realized a problem.

"Yes but the country, the **Watcher Kingdom** on the edge. It can see that light." Before Volgor could continue on about his fears his wife spoke. Confident in her words, and quick to ease her husband.

"Then they will know a prisoner died. Besides we can play it off as a test. Say we let someone go and let it get set off. There is no evidence otherwise." It took no time in Volgor to see the genius behind his mate's plan. Tyren enjoyed battle, and got bored easily. People would believe the "stupid Tyren" had just needed some fun. After all such brutes could be forgiven for their primitive ways. The only people sent here were the worst of the worst. And the worst had escaped. But no one needed to know that. They could throw someone down their in his place. Everything would continue as normal.

Smirking, Volgor looked down at his henchman. At first, they were worried death would be received. Only to be given orders instead.

"Spread the word. This was a test, to keep everyone on their toes. The beam was used to ensure it still functioned and remained accurate. No one will say other wise. The criminal is dead. That is all that matters." The Tyren nodded at their leaders before quickly turning, running out the door. Rapidly becoming gossips for the leaders. Volgor turned to Loorrata who nodded to him. Apparently all would be well with the death of Link. Hopefully, a new hero would not arise in his place. That was all they needed to worry about. Other wise, they would be free and their pride would return to them. The Tyren would join battle once again. They would forever be free of the island of Tirenogue. Their reign would soon come. Once a race just satisfied to live for battle. Now their desire was to rule with it.

(L)(O)(Z):(U)(L)

* * *

**Tirenogue (Ter-reh nogh):** Used to be a continent where the Tyren lived. After a severe war crime their race was punished by having their continent turned into a small island. Any Tyren who had not arrived on the island in an alloted time had been killed. So was the gods orders. Now it is used as an island to hold the worst of criminals. Left there to die and watched over by the Tyren in hope that diligent watch would gain them freedom. This island is watched over by the Watcher Kingdom. Meant only to ensure that no event of evil origins occurs. Crystals have been placed on this island to make sure no criminal or Tyren escape. If the Tyren do not restore these crystals every year the island will be destroyed taking all life with it.

**Tyren (Tie- ren): **A race of warriors who once were reveled for their ability to fight for days at a time. Their skin is often a dark yellow with many bumps over a muscled form. Marked by scars earned in battle and inherited by family. The scars of their parents pass onto the new born. They have three eyes and can take many forms of damage. Their neck is a weak point however. Causing them to die almost instantly once the air tube is cut and small **life muscle** inside dies.

**Watcher Kingdom:** A kingdom located on the edge of the main world continent towards the south. Many who live here are charged with the duty of watching over specific events, places, people, and things. It's main purpose however is to watch over Tirenogue. Though the years passed and the island of Tirenogue moved so far out to sea that only the light flash of the crystal going off could be seen. Seeing this as a problem, a spell was cast to lock Tirenogue at it's current location at sea to ensure it remains far from normal people, but close enough to see the emergency beam.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The morning sky glowed a brilliant almost red color in the east. A sign that gradually the sun was beginning to rise. A new day had finally arrived. It is not just a tomorrow, it is the first day of a new life. One that has been sought for a very, very long time. Slowly, his eyes began to open. His lids peeling upward only to shut tightly at the sudden burst of light from an open window. Groaning Link's head turned away from where he knew the source of this light was. Pulling the warm covers tightly around him, that was when he realized it. Suddenly his eyes shot wide and he pushed himself to sit up.

A brief examining of his surroundings would lead him to the window again where his eyes would clamp shut. Raising his arm to cover his face he groaned at the pain it brought. Grabbing his arm he looked down to find himself naked. Bruises coated his pale skin. Still, more surprising was the fact that he was nude. At least he was in a nice warm cottage or something of the sort. Either way it was better than the dark cave that held him prisoner for so long.

Link pulled the quilts closer to his form as he heard the sound of the door opening. His ears twitched and he stared cautiously. From beyond the doorway appeared a small girl. Her hair reached her shoulders and was curved slightly to her right side. Her eyes were big and brown. Her face and nose small but rounded. She wore a sunny dress that reached her knees. From what Link could tell she was no more than 10 or so years old. In her hand was a tray of food, and a glass of milk.

"Hello mister person. Mommy said to bring you some breakfast in case you woke up. Nice to see you up. I'm Erika." Link raised his brow only for the girl to bow a bit, causing the food to almost fall forward. Her frantic shriek just before she caught all of it caused a small smirk to appear on the young hero's features. Quickly she rushed to his side and set the tray in his lap. Only to jump up and sit next to him. She smiled at him and he gave her a curious look.

"What's your name mister person?" As Erika asked the question Link's ears fell. Looking to the side his head lowered and he sighed. Even Erika could see the pain and memories passing through those sapphire orbs. Reaching forward she placed her hand on his. It was then that he realized what he was now. The young ex-hero looked towards her hands. Hands of those he once protected. Gently, his hand withdrew from hers. She frowned a bit, then smiled quickly and handed him some milk.

"Here mister person. This is special milk. The greatest in the land. It's Lon Lon Milk." At these words Link's ears rose. Looking towards the cup, he could see the image in his mind. The symbol of Lon Lon flicked in that spot before he slowly took the glass. Staring at it a moment, he brought the cool item to his lips. Quickly drinking down the milk he finished it rather quickly. Erika clapped at him.

"You must have been thirsty. Does the milk make you feel better?" Link nodded and she jumped off the bed, taking the cup. "I'll go get more. We got a fresh shipment a couple of days ago so we have plenty. "

Link watched as she quickly rushed out of the room. Looking down at the tray of food he went to use his fork, when suddenly it did not seem like enough. Grabbing pieces of bacon, eggs, and pan cakes. He almost stuffed it in his mouth. He ate so quickly he was done before Erika returned. Link placed a hand over his mouth as a burp threatened to escape. He felt the strength slipping back into his form. Especially with the Lon Lon milk. Setting the tray aside he laid back down, staring up at the ceiling boards.

Once again Link had memories flutter into his mind. Only to be shot down when the girl returned. This time a taller woman came with her. Long brown hair, big brown eyes, brighter than her daughters. The same cute roundness to her face. She carried clothes.

"I'm Erika's mother, Sophia." Sophia looked towards the tray and blinked in surprise. "You must have been really hungry..."

Sophia smiled when Erika ran towards Link with a fresh glass of milk. Link nodded to the girl before taking it. He sipped it a little as Erika watched him, very happy to help. His eyes drew to Sophia who he knew would probably question him. Only to have clothes tossed in his lap. "We'll talk later. For now, bathe and get dressed young man. You can't be going around like that. Shower is in that room to your left." Link nodded as she took her daughter and left the bedroom. Sighing he forced himself out of bed. Finishing his milk in one chug then set it on the bed table. Groaning a bit, his body still ached. So, Link made his way to the bathroom. Showered quickly, enjoying the warmth of the flowing water along his torso. Then he dressed.

Link adorned a pair of work boots, black pants, and a white shirt that had a low neck. Yawning a bit, he was thankful they were at least comfortable. Making his way to the window, he looked surprised. The ocean was so close to him. Had he drifted to land? It wasn't until now that he questioned how he had survived. Surely he could not have floated so many miles and made it to land without being swallowed by the sea. The thought was shortly pushed aside, not wanting to question his stroke of luck.

Opening the window, the salty wind blew against his long hair. Pulling it out of his face, he realized he needed to cut it. Looking back towards the ocean, he took in the air, then closed the window and headed down stairs.

As he descended, he saw Erika playing outside through the window by the stairs. Some other child was with her. From the way she looked it might be her younger sister. Sophia was standing in the kitchen, cutting some vegetables. "Erika and her sister Mia are young. So I wanted them to stay away from this conversation. I'll ask bluntly." Sophia turned to Link.

"Are you a criminal. We found you on the beach side. We in the south know what lies to the south sea. You were either lost, or are a criminal." At these words, Link found himself looking away from her.

"Just as I thought." Sophia frowned a bit, walking towards him slowly. "You're not a murderer or rapist right. Only the worst criminals go there. I mean genocide, destruction on massive levels, killing royalty. Raping multiple children. You won't..." She stopped when Link looked at her. The expression in his eyes made it seem like fire burned in his blue eyes. Part of her was reassured, another part feared it.

"Eyes like yours, you can't be that bad. You're eyes are too strong, but they show you've seen a lot in your life. I do not mean to offend you but, I do not want you stay for very long. I do not wish for trouble that follows you to find my daughters." Link nodded once again clenching his fists knowing the woman was right.

"Why don't you speak?" Sophia's sudden question caught Link off guard and he looked blind sided. "Can you even talk?" Link turned to look at her when she asked her second question. He gave her only a nod. "May I have your name?"

Link shook his head, then looked out the window at her children and Sophia understood. "It's safer not to know."

Link's nod at her assumption let her know all she needed. So, the young man knew what he had to do. Heading for the door, he was stopped when he heard a sound like an alarm. Sophia's eyes widened as he looked out the window. Her husband was rushing back towards the farm. His horse pulling his cargo as he road on the carriage. Near him were bandits, preparing to strike him down and take what he had.

Sophia turned to Link, only to find the young man had already gone. Her eyes ventured back towards the window and she could see him. He carried an axe in one hand as if he were planning to fight. Sophia ran to the opened door and called to him. "Young man, don't fight it won't end..."

Before Sophia could finish Link pulled his arm back and flung the farming tool forward. The axe flew a great distance and slammed right into the head of one of the bandits, killing him instantly. Link despite being locked away, apparently still had surprising accuracy. Running forward Link noticed a couple of the bandits angry expression as they pulled forward to go after him. Link rushed at them despite them having horses. Their blades held high in the air ready to strike. As they drew close, Link dodged to the side of one, and grabbed the horse's rein, using it to fling himself up. Kicking the bandit down as the other bandit turned to attack once more. The horse tried to toss Link off but failed as he calmed him.

Reaching for a weapon on the side of the horse in a pouch he pulled a sword from it's sheath. Rushing towards his opponent, they almost jousted, only to have Link successfully slice into him..Sending him to the ground, lifeless. The feel of metal tearing into flesh as blood sprayed and that sound filled the air was almost refreshing to the young warrior.

The carriage and driver had two more still in pursuit. Link turned the horse around, even the other one he stole the horse from tried to attack Link again. A quick hind kick from the horse thanks to coaxing from Link put him out in no time at all. Rushing after the carriage getting closer to the sea side home he wielded the sword. As he drew closer he turned the horse so it rode next to one of the two chasing the carriage.

The bandit swung his blade at Link, but the young ex-hero used his sword to block the strike. Then kicked him off his horse. Sending him tumbling towards the carriage until it ran him over, leaving the body mangled in the field. The carriage was about to get to the sea side home entrance, Erika was there calling to her father. Link did waste time as the carriage rushed for the girl with bandit in pursuit. Jumping off the horse he landed on the carriage, then dove onto the other rider. Sending Link and his opponent both tumbling along the ground. Link did not see it but the carriage continued to rush forward. Barely able to slow down. Erika stared, frozen in fear.

Sophia suddenly leaped forward. Grabbing her daughter and pulling her aside as the carriage rode in, finally, gradually slowing to a good pace as the horse felt safe. A tall man with short black hair, slightly graying and a build with a tan that showed he worked outside frequently stepped off the carriage and rushed to his family. Taking them into his large arms, moments seemed to pass as he bellowed about how thankful he was they were okay. Looking out, they could see their savior. Blood staining his shirt, and his sword through the bandit he had tumbled along the earth with. Link's eyes as he looked down, seemed to not care he had taken a life. His eyes ventured towards the family, only to be called over by the husband.

Link drew closer to them, the bandit's horses already having run off without their masters.

"Hey, listen. Thanks for helping me and my family. I'm Gred. How about you come inside and get cleaned off." The husband seemed alright, but looking at the women of the family, Link could see the worry in Sophia's eyes. Shaking his head he went to leave when a hearty grab from Gred pulled him towards the house.

"Come on. You'll get changed and join us. I really owe ya'. You see we run a sea side farm here. We catch fish, sell them. Use water to make energy. Find ocean crystals near the shore. We do a lot of things. We're a small business but we're happy. The Lon Lon Ranch is our ally but the distance to it is kind of far. Maybe 10 or so hours on foot. Anyway I was bringing back a shipment of parts to work on some machines. Like the water powered generator. We use it for synthesizing the ocean crystals we recover."

Link seemed helpless to do anything else at this moment. He looked towards Sophia one more time, who still hugged her children, but smiled at Link. Mouthing the words 'thank you' to him. Only nodding Link was pulled into the house.

It was not long before he came down in a clean shirt. This one was similar, but he rolled up the sleeves. When he came down, the air was different. Sophia had told Gred, Link could tell. "You're from Tirenogue eh? You must be some bad ass criminal then. Well let me say this. Even if you were there, I doubt you can be that bad. You saved me, my family, and would have left in that moment had I not pulled you back. Thank you. I want to give you this."

Link watched Gred place something in his hand. It was a white stone with a blue center. Link looked at him in curiosity and Gred smiled. "Use it to walk on water. Or in it. These stones are not common, so use it wisely. Since you came in on the ocean I figured you may need it. We saw the flash of light last night. So you must have escaped the Tirenogue Crystal's attack. Amazing. To actually meet the first person to escape Tirenogue. Just from that, I know whatever you plan on doing you can do it. But hopefully this will help you out."

Link, for the first time felt a bit of ease as these people accepted him beyond their fear. Looking at them, he nodded before heading for the door. As he went to leave Sophia spoke to him. "Thank you young man. We hope we can help you again in the future. I hope your journey goes well for you."

Link turned to them and smiled. They all seemed happy, especially Erika and Mia as they rushed to him. Hugging his legs. Link at first was surprised and was going to pull away. But stopped, and place a hand on each of their heads. Gaining big smiles from each of them. As he rose to stand, Sophia was in front of him, holding out a black material.

"I don't know who you are. And I'm worried you'll bring danger. But if you need to hide, from rain or others. Use this." Link took the material and looked at her. She knew he was thanking her. Gred walked over to him with a sack. "Some food and supplies. Take 'em with you."

Link could tell as this point. That him leaving was reluctant for them. It kept getting postponed for one reason or another. But now, as he was given these items, he turned and vanished out the door. Probably not to be seen by them for a long time. If ever again.

The young ex-hero never bothered to look back. He only knew that he was thankful for their hospitality, and that they did not attempt to turn him in. Seeing the corpses still laying outside their ranch, he knew they would call the local guard to probably come pick up the bodies. After all, someone had to watch over the fields. If not, then who would have made up for the bandit attack. Or did the world really need a hero that badly? Perhaps people could be a little more brave, and willing to assist others or fight back. Was Link the only man who had ever been a hero? Was it really so rare a thing?

Would Gred had fought off those bandits for his family. Or would he have given up and let them do what they wanted.

These thoughts haunted him still. However with a sack of food over his shoulder, and a robe in his other hand. He was ready to head off and make a new life. One that hopefully be more beneficial than his last one had been. So, Link was on the road, left only with himself and the starting day.

The sun only continued to rise, and he was heading north. West of here was the Watcher Kingdom. Link did not want to return there. He was sure if anyone found out he had escaped an army would be after him. Closing his eyes as he walked, Link took in the morning air. It felt so amazing to be free again. After so long, he was able to be himself. To make his own way through life. Still, he knew he was different. Normally he did not kill anyone who was not a creature of darkness. Yet he had taken Hylian lives today. For a just cause but it still felt strange. Link ran his hand through his overly long dirty blond hair. The young man needed to cut it very soon. It already reached in between his shoulder blades.

Even more than his hair. The instinct to battle stayed strong inside of him. In fact, it even seemed to be desired. Link, needed to fight. He was destined to make contact with flesh and steel. Blood was meant to be spilled near him. But why? The desire seemed primal to him. Not when he had been a hero, fighting as a sense of justice. Now, he just craved something like it. Maybe being allowed to be normal had changed him. Especially since he had been thrown into a prison shortly after.

It didn't matter anymore. Link could make his own life from here on out. He could go anywhere and do anything. As long as he stayed under the radar, there was no reason he would have to worry about Tirenogue. Unless the Tyren came after him which they were not allowed too. They would be killed. If anything the Watcher Kingdom would send a special unit out to personally hunt and return him to Tirenogue. Or kill him on the spot. It would make you shiver, knowing you had to live that way. But Link could not help but look ahead as he headed for his next destination. Where ever he may end up, he knew it would be significantly better than where he had been. That and he still had a very long day ahead of him. Of course, he was glad it was a long day.

The warm sun coating his skin. The cool breeze running over his form. It was something he had long missed. The feeling of traveling the land without the worry of trouble. The Lon Lon milk brought back a flavor he had long missed. As well as the memory of another. Soon followed the memory of many others. Of people who he had saved. Of when he had been a hero. How had things turned so he had been put into Tirenogue? Clenching his jaw he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. If there was a reason, maybe he would find one. If not soon then eventually. Even if he was free, he had been put way for a reason. Whoever had done it must have known he was innocent. So why? No one had listened to him tell the truth. So why did he bother saving them. Looking towards the rising sun Link realized. Maybe he would need a little more than a peaceful life right now.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Night had fallen by now. The world was coated in the beautiful shades of dark blues and blacks. Star light burned above so powerfully it assisted the moon in it's quest to light the night. The area was showered in a silver dance. Rain coming down and giving the world it's nourishment for the earth. Lightning flickered above, but not so bad that it would seem dangerous. The distance between bolt and thunder were too great to be of any issues for anyone in this area.

A single figure roamed the fields between towns tonight. Most held too much fear to travel in the night. Whether they be attacked by bandits or monsters, none would travel. However this lone figure, covered by a cloak as dark as the night moved across it without hint of fear. Perhaps it did not know who or what lied out here. Maybe it just didn't care. Whatever the reason, it knew it would need to escape the falling rain, or it would sleep within it tonight, and possible catch a cold the next day. That was something no one wanted. Or at least, it didn't want it.

It may have just been it's lucky day. Not too much farther ahead, through the falling silver drops it could see a burning light.

Perhaps a lantern in the window, but whatever the light was it knew it was fire, which meant shelter for the cloaked figure. Rushing ahead, it's boots padding against the moist ground. Leaving prints with every step, water soaked into the material of the boots. But thew figure moved quickly until it reached the window. This place, a glance and the figure recognized it. Peaking in the window, there was not a soul in sight, but a clock could be seen. Eyes widened at the time. It was almost midnight. The supposedly ten hour trek had actually turned out to be approximately 17 hours. The cloaked figure lowered its head knowing all were probably asleep. But shelter was still needed. Making it's way towards the back, the cloaked figure came to a tall fence. Reaching up it found it could not reach. Tossing the sack it carried over the fence, it prepared to make its leap. So it stepped back, giving itself a running start before leaping up and catching the fence. A thick thud came with his body impacting the fence wall. The grip the figure had was difficult to keep as the rain made the fence slippery. It hung for a moment, in case anyone had heard and came out. Thankfully no one came.

Groaning a bit, the figure pulled itself up and over. At least it landed with the grace that was absent upon climbing. Looking around the area from where the cloaked figure crouched it could not make out too much through the rain. A fence circling the center. A windmill off to the far end. The collective houses together, and a barn off to another side. The cloaked being figured out where it was. The Lon Lon Ranch had finally been reached. Quickly it made it's way towards the houses. Looking inside windows for places where no one slept. The barn, or horse stables would smell horrible. No matter how you cleaned, a scent that powerful would be difficult to remove. But when sneaking in you were not left with much choice. As it moved around, it realized the size of the ranch was much bigger than last remembered. It was not a problem, in fact it may give it more places to look.

Finally it came to what looked like an office. A table sat in the middle with notebooks on it. A single candle dimly lit anything it could see within. A stairs led to a room higher up. Supplies were sitting on shelves. A couple of chests laid against different walls about the room. But best of all the light was dim and no animal would be there to make the room smell. Moving to check the door, of course it was locked. The rain continued to come down and by now had soaked through the cloak. Checking the window, it was sealed tightly as well. The lock was on. '_Great...'_

Sighing in obvious displeasure, the figure knew it would have to break in. Reaching back for a small knife it had found hidden in the sack earlier that day, it slipped it under the window. Pushing it farther in. Coming to the latch it pushed the knife further until the lock was freed. Lifting the window it climbed in. Thankful as the heat from just the candle climbed into its body. Closing the window behind it to keep water from getting in, it realized it's own body was soaking the floor. Looking around, it did not mind that it would have to get up early to escape without being noticed. It was just thankful that warmth filled the room. Adjusting itself a bit it dropped it's sack on the floor before its senses kicked in. The cloaked figure lunged forward, barely avoiding as a pitch fork slammed into the wall near where it had been standing. Turning around it could barely catch a flash of red before it was forced to avoid it once again.

One of the ranchers had caught the cloaked figure. And this person knew how to use a pitch fork. As he was forced to move around the room. Jump over the table, climb up the stairs and jump off, it could only catch those brief flashes of red, blues, purples and pink. This rancher certainly knew how to fight.

"Didn't you bandits learn your lesson before? Stay- OUT!" The rancher shouted, only for the cloaked figure to dodge one more time. This time tearing the bottom of the cloak as her weapon caught it. The figure realized it was indeed a female chasing it. It recognized the voice, and knew this person meant business. If she had taken on bandits and was not afraid then it was evident how she could try to take him on. Still he meant no harm so he avoided attacking. Every time he made an attempt to escape out the door, she would get in the way. She was swift as she was skillful. Merciless as well since she tried to keep him inside.

Whatever she did she knew how to keep her target from getting out. But what about getting deeper in. Once again it rushed up the stairs, a scene they had played out too many times this night. Rushing for the second floor door, it opened, but once again she had caught the cloak sending the being to the floor. Groaning it pushed itself up as she rose to chase him. Rolling forward to escape, it turned in time to slam the door closed and lock it. Only to have the fierce slamming of the girl outside threatening to break it down.

"Listen, come out of there and I'll let you go easily." The figure put a table against the door, knowing she was lying. But once again, a window would be its route of travel. Making its way towards it, pulling it open, it did not notice that the slamming had stopped. Looking down, the jump was not so serious that it could not make it. With a quick count it leaped down, a thick thud and squishing of soil signaling his safe landing. At least that was until the pitch fork he had tried so desperately to escape had caught him. The points in between the spikes surrounded his neck and pulled the cloak back. Looking up at pale blue eyes, and crimson red hair the cloaked figure realized who it was. He knew it. Only one person he knew had ever had a voice that beautiful.

"Malon." As her name was spoken, she took a moment to examine his face. Her eyes widened in shock, amazement, fear, and a number of emotions she could not explain.

"Link!" Malon's hand left the ranch tool turned weapon and she crouched down by him. Moving his long dirty blond hair from his features she examined him. "It really is you Link. I..." Without another word she moved away, pulling the pitchfork from where it bound him. Rubbing his neck a moment the man took her hand as she helped him up. Link stared into Malon's crystal blue eyes even as the rain soaked them both. She had been the first person he knew, that he'd seen since he had escaped his prison. She had been one of the few to attempt to help him when he had been sentenced. A sense of ease came as he stared at her, before suddenly her fist slammed into his jaw. Sending him against the wall as he stumbled back.

Disorientated a moment he rubbed his cheek as he stared at her for explanation. "That was for breaking in. I can't believe you didn't knock. You totally ruined this reunion." Malon looked angry for mere moments before she gave him that same sweet smile. The one that she had reserved for him. Link despite the slight pain smiled in return.

"Let's go inside Link. We have a lot to talk about." Nodding the young hero followed her back into the office. Quick to shed the cloak which had kept them hidden from one another.

"Have a seat. I'll make us some warm milk."

Link did not hesitate to follow her command. Relaxing into the cushioned chair. She went to the table in the far side. Turning a switch on a device, a small flame ignited and she set milk inside a metal kettle to warm over the small fire. Link blinked in surprise, having never seen such a thing before. Malon seemed to notice his surprise and turned to give him an answer.

"It's technology from the sky city. In the three years you've been..." Malon was halted in her speech by Link's surprise.

"Three years. Its only been a little more than a year." Link was so bewildered it worried his old friend. Malon frowned at the confused and sorrowful expression on his features. That prison, he had been there so long time had fled him. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around his head. Pulling him against her bosom to comfort him. "I'm sad you were gone so long. But, at least you did not feel as though three years had passed." Releasing him, she noticed him look up at her. No shock in his features in his eyes, just sadness. Smiling hoping it would cheer him up she pulled up a seat and sat next to him.

"Let me explain. This is the office. Here I do paperwork, keep records, check orders. Lon Lon ranch has become popular for its milk, excellently bred horses, and mass egg producing cuccos. I was up late tonight finishing some orders. Bandits always try to break in and steal supplies. But as you can see, I can take care of them." Smirking at him, Link could not help but smile. She had stopped him after all.

"Anyway, three years you've been gone Link. Imprisoned. I tried so hard, but the more I tried the more they put guards on me. Eventually when that didn't work they threatened my father. I'm sorry Link..." Now tears began to well up in the red heads' eyes. "I wanted to save you so much. But I could not risk my father's life." Lowering her head as if shamed that she had also abandoned him, she tried to force back her tears.

When a soft yet strong hand cupped her cheek, she could not help but look up at Link. His smile had been warmer than any time before.

"It makes me feel better. Knowing at least one person had tried to help me." As Link spoke these words something came to his mind. 'Malon', had been the first thing he said since he'd been back. Her name. She was the first person he'd bothered to converse with. Malon had always been a close friend. Someone he could trust and depend on.

Malon smiled and wiped her tears before nodding. "Thank you. For understanding." Link nodded and the young ranch girl rose to get the milk. Pouring some from the kettle into two glasses she handed one to him. Taking her seat again she chuckled a bit. "You know we're both having a reunion, soaked to the bone and drinking warm milk."

The young ex-hero could not help but keep release a small laugh. Malon always made him feel better. He didn't know how but she did it.

"You know Link. You forgot... that I told you. You could always come to our front door no matter what time of night it was." Her expression was stern and Link looked away a little. Obviously something was bothering him too.

"I didn't know if anyone would greet me after what had happened." Malon quickly noticed the pain in his eyes as Link spoke those words. The once hero who had been betrayed. Locked away for so long he didn't know how long it'd actually been. Malon felt so bad for him, she wanted to simply pull him against her and hold him until the pain went away. But she knew it was not that easy. After what he had been through, one could not simply feel better.

Malon doubted that Link knew how much he had been needed. The world was turning to turmoil without the hero to help everyone. Once the word had been spread of some foul crime of his, people became enraged, scared, unsure of the world and soon it began to lay waste to itself. Now monsters roamed freely where they once could not. People became bandits and turned on their own. Even Malon had simply attacked Link without a word. Just for wearing a cloak. She could have asked before assaulting him. Of course, it was not her fault he had broken in and hidden his identity from her. She assumed it was another bandit.

"I'm here, and I'm happy to see you. So cheer up. Drink your milk before you get a cold." Malon gave him a reassuring smile. Link nodded and brought the glass of warm milk to his lips. Sipping it gingerly, it went down and warmed his whole body quickly. His ears raised as he brought the glass from his lips. Showing he really enjoyed it. Earning him a giggle from Malon who soon began to drink hers. Link watched her, only to realize what the wet material of her clothing did to her form. His sapphire orbs began locking on a certain place that protruded as her head leaned back. His cheeks began to flush before his eyes locked onto Malon's face. Link had been in that prison island much too long.

"What's wrong Link? Your face is red?" Malon looked a bit worried. Hoping he wasn't getting ill. Link shook his head signaling that nothing was wrong. She smiled and nodded, passing it off as his body getting used to the warmth. Malon's curiosity soon turned to a new direction. Putting her glass down she let her eyes drift to the side a bit.

"Hey Link. In the island. Did you ever think about me? I missed you a lot you know." Link blinked as he thought about it. Yes he had thought about her. Link had thought about a lot of people in his time locked away. So, he only shook his head, unsure where her questioning was going. Malon's expression seemed brighter than the sun at his answer. Link realized his answer must have been the right one.

"You know, Epona has missed you too. She clings to me so much, almost asking me where you went. It's been hard on her too." Link smiled a bit. Knowing his trusted horse had remained faithful.

"You remember when she first met you Link? She kicked you into a bunch of cuccos who began to peck you. This whole ranch seemed to not like you at first." Link actually let out a small sound, almost like a single syllable of a laugh escape as he thought about it. When Link had worked on the ranch, it was difficult getting by without something trying to attack him. Malon used to call him 'hero boy'. At one moment she had called him 'fairy boy'. But had corrected herself, assuming it was some distant dream or memory.

The name hero boy had been earned when he was little and had helped save the ranch from a fire that some rival company had set. Back then, no one knew that boy would grow to be the chosen hero. Little did anyone know the fate of that hero would end in despair that had him imprisoned for years.

"The ranch used to be so fun with you around."

"Hn." Link nodded with his simple reply and then took another drink of his milk. Doing all this reminiscing helped him feel a little better. But it also reminded him of a life he had been torn from. Finishing his milk, he rose from where he sat. Looking down to find he was still wet. As well as Malon.

"Want to undress?" As soon as her question came Link stared at her. His ears lowered as his brows raised in a surprised curious expression. Malon laughed before she kicked his shin playfully.

"Idiot. I mean do you want to get changed. I think I have something that's more comfortable." After the young man had understood he nodded, preferring dry clothes to what he wore. Malon nodded and rose from her place, heading up the stairs.

"I keep some things in here. Since no one ever really uses it but me. This extra room is kind of like an apartment. I have some clothes here too so I'll change before I bring you your clothes." Link's nod let her know all she needed as she vanished through the door.

"Don't peak now." As her voice left the room into his ears the door closed. Link could feel the comfortable humor in her essence. She really did make him feel better. Most everyone, he was sure would be tense around him.

Link's eyes seemed to explore the room. It was nothing special, or a place he had seen when he was young. They had to be doing really well if payments were made and the ranch was expanded. He'd never known them to need to record information or anything before. They simply did it by knowing people. Perhaps some places were too far, and some people wanted too much milk to just give it away. So they needed to regulate. The world was modernizing and Link had missed the beginning. How serious had it been out here when they had first learned to use the sky city technology?

Closing his eyes, Link pushed the thought aside. It did nothing for him to really think about any of this right now. The world had changed, without him. No, he had been thrown away and then it had changed. The anger from the earlier thoughts began to well up once more. Clenching his fists his jaw tightened. Link's thoughts were so negative. Wasn't he supposed to be a hero? No, that was the past. Link felt a dark hand crawling up his back. Temptation of evil calling him. Higher and higher, it reached, until finally it clasped his shoulder. Wait, it touched him!?

Turning Link jumped from the figure. Only to find it was Malon. "Link... I was calling you. But you seemed to be in a trance. You okay?"

Link nodded, running his hand through his soaked locks. Noticing the garments in Malon's hands he pointed to them and she nodded. "Here you go." Handing them to him he prepared to head upstairs when he noticed her bed wear. A simple white night gown. It reached her thighs just barely. He was sure if she had been standing with the light behind her, the figure below would be revealed. The way it already hung from her chest was a tempting image as well.

Malon seemed to notice him staring and smiled, placing her hands behind her back, forcing her breasts to perk a bit more. "I hope your getting an eye full Pervert Boy." Link noticed the joke on the nick name she had given and caught her hint. Red faced he looked away, lowering his ears in embarrassment as he moved up the stairs. Malon giggled a bit as he vanished. When he disappeared behind the door she looked down at her form. Sure she usually wore this gown when she was alone, but it was different having Link back. She may have teased him, but having him look at her... the feeling had been exhilarating. Malon wondered if as a man, Link would see her as a woman.

Link had not really done that before. He had been getting used to being free from fighting after he had saved the world. A memory most had forgotten by now. But, Link had been turning, into a man. Only to be imprisoned later. Now that he was back, he really did seem to have changed. Link seemed more normal now, and the thought was tempting. But she knew better. Of course, one thing Malon had really liked was that he wasn't normal.

Sighing she went to a desk in the far end of the room. Pulling open a drawer she grabbed some scissors. Testing their sharpness she smiled as she grabbed a brush. It wasn't a comb but it would work. Going to a chest she pulled out a spare bed sheet. It was not the proper sheet but it would work as well.

Lighting more candles she set the room to brighten up. Pulling out a chair and putting it where the light was best she set things up so she could cut Link's hair. Malon had noticed his discomfort with the over grown locks. She reached for her milk, taking a drink before her eyes ventured up towards the door. Link was certainly taking his time. Raising a brow she took the milk from her lips and set it down once more before she gently called him. Moments later, he appeared from the door. His pants were gray, as well as his shirt. It wasn't much, but the material was soft, and warm. Pajamas for Link, Malon was smiling the whole time he walked down.

"Thank you." The words escaped his lips as he reached the bottom. Malon did not respond, only tapped the chair. "Come one, let's get your hair." Link listened easily once again, taking a seat. Malon pulled a cloth sheet over him, tying it behind his neck. Taking the brush she began to process of straightening his hair. The dampened condition made it easy. Malon began to hum as she continued her work. Link's ears lowered as she did. She was caught up in doing this, but her humming was refreshing. Her voice had always been amazing. Now as she hummed something like a lullaby, the memory came into his mind. The song for Epona, passed down from her mother. Malon had taught it to Link, after he had gotten Epona to like him.

Link's eyes became heavy as she continued. The sweet melody playing in his ears. He didn't even notice as she cut the first snip from the back of his head. More and more began to fall, Malon's soft hands running through his hair as she checked her work.

Malon, was just as comfortable as Link was getting. This tune, she hummed it when she was happiest. Or sang it. She was careful, not to cut his hair too short. She liked when he had hair she could run her fingers through. Something that was not feminine, but was still there. The sound of each cut brought her closer to completion. She could already tell Link was falling asleep by his lightened breathing. The back of his hair had been cut in choppy layers. But evenly as they fell over each other. Stopping a little below his ears.

Malon brushed his hair once more to set it evenly again. That was it. The back was perfect. It didn't look perfect, but it looked clean. Link's hair usually looked like a mess. So having it nice for once was okay. "I like it. Now to the front."

Malon moved around so she could begin removing the bangs, and making sure the sides of his hair were alright. Checking them, they reached down to his chin when brushed. Sighing a bit she smiled. "You'll look much nicer this way." So, she began working. Link's body alert to the blade now that it sat before him. As she continued to trim his hair, his eyes became too curious as locks of hair fell from him. From where she stood, his eyes could venture into the white gown. Seeing the swells of her breasts, and the sensual curves of her form as the gown hung from it while she leaned forward.

Link's face flushed as she continued her work. Only to be forced to look away when she turned his head. Closing his eyes, he focused on her sweet voice once more as she hummed. Little by little his eyes grew heavy, until finally he saw nothing but the back of his eyelids. Malon finished soon after. "What do you...think?" Looking down, she could see he had fallen asleep. Malon made a pout face. She lowered herself so she was eye level with him.

"Dummy, you should have told me you were that tired." Her hand gently reached forward. His bangs were cut unevenly. As was most of his hair. Just, properly so it was not messy looking. She was good at cutting hair by now and knew how to do it well. A lot of children used to hang around on the ranch.

His skin was soft to her touch, but so much colder than it used to be. Malon felt so bad for him having spent so long down below. She was surprised his hair had not grown longer. "Link."

She jumped when he moaned a little. His cheek moving deeper into the palm of her hand. Malon's shock had been replaced by a feeling of 'how cute'. Standing, she removed the cloth and began cleaning up. Once she had finished, she nudged Link gently. Of course, he had woken up easily. Link had been such a light sleeper with his paranoia.

Stretching the young man pushed himself to stand. Scratching his head a bit, he stopped when he noticed his hair difference. Turning to Malon, she already had a mirror held up. Walking closer he examined himself in the mirror and smiled. "I like it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's get to bed." Once again as Malon spoke Link looked at her confused. Malon poked his nose. "I mean separate beds. That is, unless you want to share one." When Link's face turned bright red she giggled again. "Jeez Link, if one thing hasn't changed you're still oblivious."

Lowering his ears he smiled a bit before she took his hand. "Come on. I'll walk you to bed."

Malon lead Link up the stairs. He silently nodded. Following her into the dark apartment above the office. When she closed the door behind them, Link grew a little worried. The bed was not that big. He followed her across the room without speaking another word. She was preparing the bed for him, when suddenly the room lit up as a lightning bolt flashed and thunder roared over head. Malon stumbled back into Link . Catching her as ahe calmed from being startled.

Malon turned to him, the expression on her features caught Link off guard. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were half lidded and the smile on her lips was tempting enough to get him to kiss her. Malon, had always been beautiful, even when she was little. Long red hair flowing down her back. Her unique bangs, her soft features. Those pink lips and that neck which released that wonderful sound that was her voice.

Link had only really known Malon without being weighed on by something. She was not some princess, not someone who wanted royalty. It did take a man to accept the troubles of royalty. It was not as easy as everyone thought. But that man better love his woman if he chooses to be with her. Accepting the new life style, that was important, and he had to be willing to take it.

But Malon was not anyone who forced you into anything. At least not usually. She was not royalty and yet was still well liked and known. She worked hard, to make sure people could live, to take care of her family. Her responsibility may not be the same as a princess or queen but it was important. Even the castle needed her, Lon Lon Milk was usually shipped their in big loads. But, she had been important to him too once. She had given him a home, and showed him she did not need to be protected all the time. Sometimes it was okay not to have to save everyone. And then, when she had fought for him as they imprisoned him.

"Sorry. Lightning startled me a bit." Malon apologized and Link shook his head. The brief moment had passed, and Link had done a lot of thinking for that temporary moment. Everything seemed alright when suddenly another bolt went off. This time, Malon showed no reaction to it. But she did have an idea. "It's late, and it's raining heavy outside. Do you mind if I use this excuse to sleep with you?"

Link's face did not turn red. Link did not show embarrassment. Instead he simply nodded and Malon smiled. Moving from him and climbing into bed. She climbed under the sheets. A minute passed before Malon actually spoke again. "Link, get into bed already." He may have given Malon the opening. But he himself had been reluctant to take it.

The young man was then in the bed. His back to Malon,. Though she stayed facing away from him, Malon felt comfortable. She knew better than to push Link to suddenly snuggle. After all, they were just friends. She was just acting this way because it had been so long. Because Malon had been worried about Link, the reunion had stirred her feelings a bit. But nothing could come of it. Nothing ever did. The hero, the knight in shining armor, was always with the princess. Without being specific of course. Link did not wear shining armor.

But it didn't mean the story wouldn't be the same.

"Link?" Malon broke the silence of the few minutes they laid there.

"Hn?"

"Are you going to go back to saving the world?"

At this question Link remained silent. His lids revealed sapphire orbs, filled with questions of the question she had just asked. Link wasn't sure how to respond. And in his silence Malon understood and said nothing more. At that moment, she knew he would disappear again. But she was ready for it. It happened so much, she knew how to deal with loss.

"Can I come back?" When Link's voice finally broke the silence it was Malon's turn to be confused. Looking at him from over her shoulder she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Repeat that?"

"Can I come back? No matter what..."

At first, Malon wanted to ask him what he meant by no matter what. Did he plan on doing something he shouldn't? Would Link do something amazing and just want a place to calm down. She wasn't sure what he meant by it, but she only had one answer for it.

"Of course you can. I already told you, just come back. I'll be waiting." With her answer, the air seemed to lighten. Both of them held that comfort in the company of the other.

Malon was sure of what she had answered, but perhaps none of them were sure what Link had asked. For the moment, that was perfectly alright. Malon had an old friend back, and her worries of his life could calm down a bit. As for Link, he had a place to stay for now. Or maybe a place he could always come back too. Maybe it wasn't fair to ask such a question. Link had learned the world wasn't fair.

Both of them, with thoughts racing in their heads, eventually found rest in the night. Under covers, back to back. Still that little contact let them know the other was there. The heavy storm outside drumming atop the roof, and tapping the window was their lullaby for this evening.

* * *

The next morning Link awoke to the scent of eggs, bacon, fresh bread, and a glass of milk. Even with his eyes closed his stomach recognized the scent of the delicious breakfast meal. When he finally opened them, he could see Malon setting up a small table next to the bed. "Glad to see food wakes you up."

Link then realized she had been against the wall on the bed. Yet she had snuck out of bed without waking him. No one could ever be around Link while he was sleeping without waking him. Not because of paranoia, but as a warrior, a hero he had learned to wake up for the smallest thing. Yet she had surpassed that defense. Running his hand through his hair, he had a deja vu' of the night before as he realized it was cut now.

Once Malon had set the food before him, she plopped down on the bed next to him. "I told Daddy you were here. I explained it to him. While I was there I made some breakfast too. I figured you'd be hungry."

"Thank you." Link unlike his last temporary abode, ate the food with his utensils. Still, with a fierce hunger, and did not take the longest time. But it was better than when he had scarfed it down with his hands. Malon watched him eat. The speed showed he truly enjoyed it which made her happy inside. Which caused her to smile on the outside. When Link had finished she collected everything to take it away.

"I'll be back. Your clothes are on the table by the window." Malon left. Link's eyes ventured towards the table. A pair of overalls like her father's and uncle's sat there. The color of it was teal. A white shirt he probably should put on over it. A pair of socks and boots. Well, it wasn't the usual, but farm clothes were better than no clothes. Rising from the bed he made his way to the clothing. Undressing, and dressing into the familiar garments of Talon and Ingo. It was strange, but he doubted it would be easy to get his old tunic again. Not the exact same one, but something similar. Link had grown accustomed to it. It felt weird, to be wearing overalls. He decided to leave the overalls off his shoulders, settling to tying a belt around his waist and letting them hang.

Moving his muscles a bit, he felt he needed to stretch and began to do so. So long since his muscles had been used properly. Who knew how much muscle mass he had lost. Looking down at himself, surprisingly not much. This only drew his eyes to his left hand, where the faint mark still stood. Frowning a bit he placed a hand over it, wondering if it had anything to do with it. Even more so, he knew if someone had noticed it, they might recognize him. The other family by the sea had not. Though they had learned he had been a prisoner in Tirenogue. If someone dangerous recognized him, there would be a problem. Looking out the window, Link could see day had already risen. Talon was of course working with his favorite animal the cuccos. Slowly, it occurred to Link that they all rose early to work. So, had he slept in? The sun was already bright in the sky.

Malon returned, interrupting his thoughts. Turning to her Link nodded as she giggled at the hanging overalls. It was not uncommon, men often did it. But seeing Link wear the outfit at all was a little funny. Link raised a brow before Malon took his hand. "Just come on silly. We have some work to do."

Pulling the young Hylian out from the apartment over the office, it was not long before they were outside once more. The sun's rays were evident, but they did not bring too much heat. Link held his hand out, feeling the warmth spread along his skin. It was so nice, to feel the daylight once again.

"Link, come on." Malon called already having gone ahead. She wore the usual outfit. A white blouse, with a yellow scarf around her neck, sealed by her strange 'dragon' like medallion. Her boots under her purplish, pink skirt with the symbols for Lon Lon upon it. She usually wore this to work, she said it was comfortable. After all they were ranchers, not farmers. Only a few times had he seen her dress differently. It was like she had a collection of that one outfit. Of course, he knew better, she just was very diligent in washing her clothing. She had more than one pair of the blouse and skirt, but the scarf and boots, plus the medallion were all one each. She just washed what she needed. Link had helped her once and run into something he wasn't suppose to. Malon's panties were not on his wash list.

"Thinking about something old?" Link jumped when Malon suddenly was in front of him asking the question. She was not smiling like usual. But rather looked curious, wondering what could be causing him so many distractions. Link looked down at her nodding. Malon then truly became curious. "What was it?"

"Panties. Yours-" Before he could finish he was on the floor. Only to get a bucket of water dumped on his head from out of nowhere. Link groaned as he lifted himself onto his elbows. Rubbing his head as he looked up at Malon. Her expression had been less than happy. Confused a moment, he wondered what it was that would cause her to hit him. As his mind returned to his answer, Malon walked away obviously upset. Pushing himself to stand he heard her mumble something about being a jerk as she walked away. Link smirked a little bit even as the bump formed on his head. It hurt, but it was nice knowing one person still treated him like he had never left. Wincing as he touched the bump Link followed after Malon. The day was going to be a long one. Especially since he was wet again, even without rain.

"Malon."

Her reply was non-existent as she ignored him. Link followed after her, wondering if she would accept an explanation. "I didn't mean it like that. I just remembered that time long ago when..."

This time she stopped and looked at him. Holding two buckets on a pole over shoulders. "I think I know. You're forgiven, but only because I understand. I even giggled a bit after walking away. But be smarter with your words. Alright Link." Tilting her head a little she smiled before signaling to her side.

"Get those buckets for me. We need to give all the animals water before we take them out for some exercise. Let them walk around. But we'll need to herd the cattle into the field to feed. Then bring them back in when they're done." Nodding the young ex-hero picked up another set of buckets and followed her towards the barn with cows. Making their way inside, Link did everything as best he could to the knowledge he remembered about all this. The time seemed to pass as they moved from their to release the horses. Finally, he would meet Epona again.

"Calm down girl. I'll let you out." Malon called to the horse who had accompanied Link on his last adventure. Calming the beauty she released her and quickly she dashed towards Link. He almost jumped out of the way. When Epona starting to circle him before brushing him with her face he decided she would not bum rush him. Link smiled as he placed his hand on her head and began to pet her. Just to keep her from pushing him anymore. Link looked to Malon as he pet his old friend.

"She missed me almost as much as you."

"Almost."

Link noticed Malon's happy smile and returned it. Returning to the hour before, when she had been angry, he knew he was lucky she was understanding and had recalled the memory. But she seemed smarter than others. Someone else might have stayed angry, but Malon made an attempt to make the relationship easier. His attention returned to Epona when she jumped a bit, nudging him and turning to her rear. Link needed no help figuring this out. Climbing onto her back without a saddle, he turned to Malon and held out his hand.

She took it and quickly joined him on Epona. Epona had once been a link between Link and Malon. Epona had to trust Link for Link to get any closer to Malon. He had to be close to Malon to get close to Epona. Now they both sat on her back as she began to circle the ranch. Malon held onto Link's waist as Epona almost too happily ran around. "Maybe we should bring her when we take the cows out."

Link nodded as Epona whinnied, obviously happy to be released from the ranch so soon after her owner returned. They rode her for awhile before Talon called to them.

"Hey guys. I know you're happy to see each other again. But let's get some work done first." Talon, who had always seemed so lazy worked a little harder as Malon grew up. She had forced him into shape.

Ingo backed the idea before going off to set the cattle to the field. "Kids, playing around all the time."

The two young friends climbed from Epona who seemed to want them to ride her again. Link pet her, telling her they had some work to do before setting off after Ingo. Probably to assist him with the cattle. Malon went off towards the stables Looking over her shoulder as Link jogged towards the barn. She really did miss when he was around. The comfort she found in a friend instead of her parents had been something she had really needed. But, as they had grown up, things had become a little different, for her at least. Link had been his usual self. Still, as he went to assist her uncle she only knew one thing was true at this moment. It was going to be a very good day.

(L)(o)(Z): (U)(L)


End file.
